Fairy Tale Gone Bad
by ScoobyDooLove
Summary: A new era has begun. The werewolves are hiding, the vampires are lurking and the witches are spreading whispers in every corner. A war is coming. It's time to fight. / Sequel to Getting To Know You. Don't have to read the first one to understand this one! Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: _Hope Mikaelson wants to be a normal teenager though she is too stubborn to admit it. The second she arrives to the new town the Mikaelson family has settled down in, she meets a mysterious young man carrying a secret darker than the soul of her father. What happens when she allows herself to fall in love for the first time? What's the real reason for Klaus' idea of them settling down in the small town? Why is Hope so special? And why does The Lair have such huge matter for the people in town?_**

**Hi guys! So this is the sequel to the fanfiction Getting To Know You. You do not have to read it to understand this one, I've added a short recap here in the beginning ( which is the same I posted at the ending of GTKY ). If you don't catch on something, then all you have to do is ask - I won't bite! ;)**

**Good Things to know about this story:**

*** I won't post chapters as often as I did with Getting To Know You, because the chapters are waaaay longer**

*** It occurs about four years later after the epilogue to GTKY**

*** I do not follow the Originals story in season two, since I wrote GTKY after the first season. Though everything in the first season of The Originals has happened**

*** Camille is dead and so is Mikael**

*** Esther is alive and hiding**

*** Hope is seventeen and had completed her transition into a hybrid**

*** English is NOT my first language so sorry about any grammar mistakes!**

**I think that's it, if I've forgotten something I'll let you know! Please read and review! Thank you! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – <strong>**God Only Knows What I'd Be Without You**  
>(The Beach Boys)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction &amp; recap<strong>

__When I was a kid, I used to believe in fairy tales. That every story which was written on a piece of paper with the beginning Once Upon A Time and ending They Lived Happily Ever After, actually was reality. As I grew up, my belief in those fictions disappeared. Now I don't know anymore. __

__Could a person say that you have experienced a fairy tale if your life started from the bottom and came to a place where you honestly could say 'and that's when I got everything I've ever dreamed of'? Probably, if you wanted to believe in such things. My life had had many turns, many ups and downs, cries and laughter's, dark days and lighter days. But it was still my life, I had managed to get through every bad day and healed every wound I had gotten. __

__Now, another chapter was about to begin in my life. __

__I guess you could say that my fairy tale begun when my uncle found me in the streets of New York City, it had been a beautiful afternoon when we met – well I guess you could say that we ran into each other on peculiar circumstances. My uncle did free me from my prison, a small apartment with my alcoholic mother, and took me to a place where magic were filling the streets, music and art covering every corner and people walking around with smiles upon their faces. New Orleans, that was supposed to be my home.__

__Yet it wasn't.__

__I have a tendency of getting myself into trouble, you see, my father is the most hated man on this earth. The original hybrid, the big bad wolf, a reckless man without sympathy. You could ask yourself why this man chose to spare my life after all he had achieved, every person he has chosen to kill, every city he had destroyed, but I don't think you would find any proper answer to that question. On the contrary actually, you would only find yourself getting more perplexed.__

__As my new beginning begun in New Orleans, I managed to get myself into trouble already the first couple of days there. I jumped off a bridge to prove myself for a girl in my class who to my defense was a total bitch, I made other people's daily life a living hell by throwing balloons filled with water on them, I manipulated my own father to his edges and hurt my mother by telling her I didn't appreciate her.__

__Then why would my story be such an interesting tale to read? Why would anyone want to read about a girl, a normal, a bit impulsive and mean girl, who would come up with pranks and hurt other people? Would that make this girl – this confused and hurt girl – the villain of this story? Maybe.__

__After a while in New Orleans I learned that my father, Niklaus Mikaelson, had killed my adoptive parents. My bones were cracked, my pride was gone and I felt devastated by the fact that the two people whom I had believed in for almost seventeen years, were gone. So I ran away. Away from everything that made me feel lonely, confused and out of the ordinary. All I could wish for was a normal family, without any supernatural, but as you should already know, life isn't exactly a bed of roses. You have to face your problems and be strong enough to take consequences, well this time Niklaus Mikaelson – the optional villain for this fairytale – happened to be my savior.__

__He was the one to convince me not to give up on this family, the royal Mikaelson family. So I did as he said and I fought for what I thought was right. I fought for our family and to make it whole again, just as my noble uncle Elijah once had promised me to be. That I would be the one to save this family.__

__Though our kingdom was about to fall apart, nothing could keep us together or from fighting each other. We blamed one another for our own mistakes, we gave each other glances of death and the royal family was literally about to fall apart. It was the end of an era, and we all could feel it. It was time to say good-bye. __

__Though it wasn't until my transition to a hybrid that everything changed. The evil stepfather of Niklaus, Mikael, wanted nothing more than to see his children dead. Mikael kidnapped me and turned me into the monster everyone feared, a hybrid. The most powerful creature in this world. I had magic, I had some vampire, I had some wolf, which was the biggest mistake in Mikael's thousand years on earth – he had awaken the monster inside of me and it became his death. The death of the man that had started this whole story over a thousand years ago, made the royal family come together as one at last. The fear of losing each other had made them see the light of love again and they allowed themselves to get embraced by it. They were finally able to call themselves a family. __

__The little, mean and impulsive girl was also handed a gift. A gift with the ability of healing people who had died but had come back to life because of a curse. This girl's pure blood could heal vampires from their prison of eternity. And when a small-town girl crossed her path, she stumbled upon a journey beyond her belief. It led to a life. A life filled with light. __

__You could believe that the fairy tale ended here, and to be honest, a part of it did. Although there were much more to tell, more stories, happenings and lines to be crossed. I, however, am a really curious girl who seeks thrill. I would never say no to an adventure. So my story carried on. For how long? I don't know. But for me? An eternity.__

__My name is Hope Mikaelson.__

__I'm a born tribrid.__

__Part vampire, part wolf and part witch.__

__I'm the most powerful creature in this world.__

__And I do believe in fairy tales.__

* * *

><p><strong>Three months ago<strong>

Her eyes searched the bottom floor from her place at the top at the staircase, there were nothing more than ashes, torn down furniture and remaining stuff that once had been stunningly beautiful. It was a mess, smashed into pieces and a memory not even worth remembering. This wasn't a story written in every history book around the world, though it was a rather interesting tale about a young princess.

She had been one of the most precious beings hundreds of years ago, with long, blond hair and a smile which got every man down to his knees. A girl strong enough to manipulate anyone to her own good. That of course, if you were foolish enough to believe in such ridiculous thing as love. The princess had been blind of her own beauty for too long and didn't even have the time to flinch before the wolf ripped her into pieces and left nothing more than a faded away memory and an almost burnt-down building behind it. The wolf however, still lived on without the least regret on its mind.

The wolf everyone had learned to fear, the wolf who killed without hesitation, the wolf who did not care for anyone but himself. The wolf who had found his interest in one girl, an innocent, forever seventeen-year-old girl with brunette locks and light blue eyes. The wolf who now could call himself both a failure and a king. The original hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson, who not only had fallen in love with this girl at first sight - but also had given up all he had fought for the last thousand years. His littlest wolf, his most precious being and his daughter. Hope Mikaelson is her name.

She tore her gaze from the dusty floor and let it trail down the stairs. They were surely not steady enough to walk down on to the bottom floor, which led to the last resort. Jump.

The girl took a steady grip around the railing and swung herself over it, her body fell but her mind were perfectly clear as the wind caught her hair before she steadily found the ground underneath her old sneakers. She dusted of some invisible dust from her leather jacket before she turned her eyes upwards and met a pair not too different from her own.

"I told you to be quiet," he hissed before stepping past the girl and looked up toward the place she had jumped from. "You almost broke the last standing piece of good wood in here, sweetheart."

"So?" she shrugged. Why would some wood make any difference? The railing had been seconds from falling apart when she had touched it, nothing in this old house were valuable anymore. Which led to one question, why had her father been so eager to bring her here? "Are you going to tell me what we are doing here in the middle of the night?"

The rain had started to fall down outside the minute they had entered the house. If you could call it a house, it was more of an antique piece of coal. The heavy water hit against the windows with a whipping sound, which made her wish she had stayed at the hotel instead of following him here.

Her father turned his eyes toward her, an amusing smirk playing on his lips. "We have been traveling for too long, littlest wolf, I believe it is time to settle down somewhere peaceful enough for all of us."

She raised her eyebrows. "Sure. If dusty, old houses and darkness is your type of thing."

To be honest, she really enjoyed traveling around the world, visiting new places, meeting people and tasting new food. It was a life she could picture herself doing for a long time, of course as a born hybrid you had more than a thousand years in front of you. Which basically meant that she sooner or later would grow tired of it anyway.

But the last three years had been amazing, they had seen almost all of Europe, some of Asia and Canada. The only thing making the trip rather uncomfortable was the fact that her crazy grandmother still was out there somewhere. Her grandfather, Mikael, had tried to kill her almost four years ago, which had led him to his final death and her successfully become a hybrid. Now they were on the run from Esther, her grandmother, but as she hadn't had the chance to finish high school, her uncle and parents started to get anxious about it and insisted for her to finally graduate.

The only demand she had was for their place of staying to be somewhere in California. It had gone through after some arguing and complaining.

Klaus sighed. "I'm serious, Hope."

It had been hard for her father to let go of New Orleans once and for all. It had once been his home, a place he had felt safe, until his sister and adoptive son Marcel had decided to get Mikael into town. Of course it had been a long time ago and it was all forgotten by now. As for Klaus' love for New Orleans, he would get over it, he had confessed it to once be his home, but not anymore.

"I know," Hope replied and took a couple of steps backwards until she could gaze into the huge ballroom. The chandeliers were still hanging from the ceiling and some of the tables and chairs were still standing. The sign of power and loss. "I believe it could work, but with a lot of renovation of course, because there is no way I will sleep in piles of dust." She gave him a playful smile, he was used to her normal sarcasm already. "At least it's big enough for all of us."

Klaus nodded and walked past her into the ballroom with his hands linked behind his back. He was a peculiar man, very hard to understand and predict. If there was someone foolish enough to stand against him, it lead to a curtain death. One minute he could be your best friend, and the next he was thinking about how to rip your throat out. The act of a sociopath that Hope had inherited, though she was able to control her demons in another way than her father. His experience as a child had led him to believe in other things than she did, which one day probably would lead to his undoing.

Her uncle Elijah had been especially truthful when it came to her, he believed she would be this man's savior, the one to get his demons shaken of him. To one part it had worked, Klaus never did anything to hurt her and he allowed himself to be the man he deserved to be when she was with him, but as soon as someone else came into the picture, his known self came back as a mask covering him.

"Have you talked to Elijah lately?" Hope asked as she entered the room with him and kicked the remaining of a chair. It flew across the room and hit the wall before falling down on the floor again. "About the _thing_, you know."

It was a sensitive subject to discuss, because of his lack of ability to do anything to affect it. He wanted to protect his family, it was his highest priority, though it often led to a result only to his own advantage and left the family member in the crossfire, in disappointment and sadness.

"No," he answered almost impossible to hear. He gazed outside the window, making it clear for her that it wasn't something she should continue talking about. She respected his choice, it was good enough that he hadn't raged out, or at least not yet. Maybe the presence of Caroline made him calmer than usual.

"You know it's happening whether you like it or not," she pointed out and walked over to one of the broken windows. The sight outside was all swallowed by the darkness, she could barely see the trees waving in the same pace as the wind with her human eyes. For a fraction of a second, she allowed her eyes to turn into the shade of purple they always did when her hybrid side was activated. It let her distinguish the pouring rain and every single detail around the area. It was then that her eyes caught a silhouette of a person in the edge of the forest as the light of a lightning lifted the dark.

"Don't push me, Hope," Klaus growled with a voice that made her tear her glance from the window, the next moment she looked back, the person was gone.

Maybe she had only made it up in her mind, she hadn't got much sleep lately and the whole thing with them settling down made her mind dizzy. Then again, it had been so real, the person's eyes had watched her back, exactly pointing at her.

No, she probably watched too much horror movies.

"Fine," she snorted before walking away from the window.

Hope didn't want him to feel like he had to hide his emotions when he was with her, which he usually didn't. But this was something beyond his experiences, something he had never been able to predict. If you asked her, she would probably answer that she hadn't an opinion in the matter, though she was really happy because of it. Maybe it would make their bond even stronger than it was now.

"So, are we going to buy this place or what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

The mansion raising ahead turned out to be magnificent. With the backyard covered with green grass and a huge fountain surrounded by a cobblestone walkway which continued toward a staircase and the back entrance with enormous double doors of glass. The square of grass on the back was cut off by the sudden edge of the forest with compact oak and pine trees forming a labyrinth of branches, making the whole place look like a huge, empty field in the middle of nowhere.

The large dwelling house still had its 19th century all written over it, with its original element of Jacobean style combined with the architecture of Elizabethan and symmetrical Baroque massing. In most people's eyes it looked like one of those castles you could see in old movies that royal families lived in together with a bunch of servants and stable boys.

The front yard was huge, with a round driveway, made of the same cobblestones as on the backyard, which had a flat circle of grass and flowers in the middle. The road which led away from the mansion was lined by planted trees hanging over the path like a tunnel. Flowers and small bushes were also placed everywhere around the area and green plants climbed the side of the walls of the building. In the dark the mansion probably looked like an old ghost house, with empty windows and a scary atmosphere.

Though this lovely summer afternoon the field of grass on the backyard were filled with white tents, chairs and tables. People were running around like ants with their hands filled with boxes, flowers and clothes. On the driveway dozens of big trucks and fancy cars were parked. And in the middle of the whole mess a teenaged girl sat inside one of the tents drumming her fingers against the table. It was her first time at a wedding, and after the successful ceremony, she had made up her mind whether she liked these kind of arrangements or not. Hope bloody hated them.

Of course she had enjoyed the beautiful ceremony and everything else weddings offered. It was the time afterward, which meant a lot of waiting and smiling at strangers, that she didn't find appealing. She had never liked talking to people she didn't know, especially when they weren't in her age or even the least interesting, how did her family even know any of these people? She had imagined the Mikaelsons to have no friends at all, or was it just Klaus who had problem with bonding with people?

"Hiding out, are we?"

If there was a thousand people in one room and everyone talked or screamed at the same time, Hope would for sure be able to pick out this peculiar voice from the crowd. It was noble, calm and always as polite. It belonged to no one else than her lovely uncle Elijah, the eldest of the Mikaelson siblings.

"I'm just taking a break from all these people," she answered as she straightened up when he sat down next to her. "I didn't know you were so popular."

Elijah leaned back with a tired expression, looks like she wasn't the only one in the need of some rest. Being the one in the spotlight wasn't quite the easiest task on earth, Hope had been through it every year in school and when she had arrived to New Orleans, now it was her noble uncle's turn. She was truly happy for him, happy because of him finally finding his redemption and meaning of life, but also because her father had decided to step back for once.

The one struggling most after Elijah's proposal to Hayley about four months ago, had been for Hope's father. Klaus didn't believe in love, honestly neither did Hope, at least not for all people, only for them truly in need of it and for those who deserved it. As for her mother and uncle, they truly believed and probably would live happily ever after, just as a fairy tale. But as for her father and herself, another destiny was reserved, whatever it was, she didn't know.

All of them had been slightly scared that Klaus would find some way to disturb the peace between Hayley and Elijah, that he would try to find a way to stop the wedding from happening. Mostly because he always killed off all of his sibling's lovers, but this time it was different. She couldn't tell if he decided to spare them because of Hayley being Hope's mother, or because he actually saw the love between the two of them. She guess she will never find out.

Klaus had not only surprised them all by not killing anyone of them, or anything similar, but he had also offered himself to walk Hayley down the aisle. Which if you put it one way, was pretty weird, and another way quite understanding. And as for Hope, she had to wear a stunning dress which looked way too girly in her taste. But Rebekah had insisted on making her look like a ravishing young woman instead of her natural looks. She didn't have much of a choice, to be honest.

"We're not. But Klaus decided to take this as an opportunity to gather the town, he always wants to make a monumental entrance when we arrive to a new city," Elijah explained, making a grimace at her. At least he had begun to loosen up his noble and stiff attitude after their trip to Europe. You almost understood every word coming out of his mouth nowadays and he even laughed sometimes.

"I should have known," Hope said and watched as her father entered the tent before picking up a conversation with the mayor of the town. It wouldn't take long before he had him under his possession and ruled the town.

Hope didn't blame him though, it had been a while since he had gotten the opportunity to feel powerful and as a king. Ever since he gave up New Orleans to Marcel, he had become somehow strange, he didn't seem like himself, like there was something missing. Hope believed it was exactly this thing, the feeling of possessing something worth a lot to other people. He wanted to be king of something, to know his limits and have the greatest grip of them all. Her father had never pictured himself as an equal to anyone, he probably never will.

"Are you okay? With all of this, I mean. We never had the chance to actually sit down and discuss the matter," Elijah asked. It was really important to him, to get the acceptance from everyone in his family.

She tore her gaze from her father to meet Elijah's brown eyes. "_Please_, Elijah, I'm more than just okay. Don't worry about me, it's your happy moment for once."

Elijah nodded with a shy smile before leaning forward and kissing her on the head. "Well, I believe it's time to find my bride, if you'll excuse me."

He got up on his feet, adjusted his already prefect suit and walked across the tent to his wife. Hayley looked stunning, she was literally glowing in her white, elegant yet tough and simple dress. Just the way Hope's mother liked it, she never was much of a bragger, and she hated these events more than Hope did. Her own wedding might be the only exception, because she smiled with full happiness as Elijah found his way toward her. They had kept their love forbidden and hidden deep inside of them for so long that this was more than fair. They finally had found the right time to express their feelings to each other.

"Is this seat taken?"

Hope was rubbed out of her deep thoughts as a light female voice hit her ears. She turned around and met the eyes of a girl who looked like she was around Hope's age. With her age she meant the forever stuck as a seventeen-year-old. She was a bit shorter than Hope, with dark red hair and a heart formed face. Her dark brown eyes making it almost impossible to espy her pupils.

"Not at the moment," Hope answered with a sigh. Making friends wasn't one of her many talents, at least not when it came to girls. They were too dramatic and cared about stuff outside her care-zone.

The girl sat down on the chair which Elijah just had sat on and gazed over toward Hope's father and the mayor. "You're Hope, aren't you? I see my father over there talking to yours."

_That_ caught Hope's attention, so this girl was the mayor's kid? Well, this just turned out to become more interesting. Giving her father some help on the way was something she could give him without anything in return. She wanted to know how to gain a victims trust and then turn on them in the last suspected way. Making them feel like fools for a moment as their belongings disappeared right in front of their eyes.

"Yeah, and you are?" Hope asked.

"Jessica Martin," she presented herself. "I'm a senior at Oceanside Luna High School, the school I've heard you will attend." She smiled at Hope like she was the most tasty piece of pie on a table. "I'm not a creeper, but I am the school president, so I know about all the new students at our school."

"Oceanside _Luna_ High School?" Hope frowned. "What kind of name is that?"

Jessica chuckled. "I have no idea, it's a really old-fashioned school to be honest. It has something to do with werewolves, thereby our athlete team name – The Howling Wolves. Though there hasn't been wolves in California for over sixty years."

Hope threw a glance at Klaus, but he was too busy talking to meet her amused gaze. "Yeah, right."

If that girl only knew what kind of creatures was walking on this earth. Her thoughts would sooner or later change when hell was about to break loose. The Mikaelson family had arrived to the city, nothing in their path was left peacefully.

"Besides, this is a quite small part of Oceanside. Everyone practically knows everyone here," Jessica continued to talk. "Where did you live before you came to Lapidfield?"

"Um ... We kind of just moved around, traveled and stuff," Hope answered with a shrug.

"That must have been exciting!" Jessica's eyes shone like a diamond attached to a black cliff. Making friends with the school president at her mom's and uncle's wedding hadn't really been on Hope's to-do list.

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed to an answer. At that her eyes wandered over the open space inside the tent, only to find the gaze of a familiar face. A face she knew she had seen before but couldn't place it anywhere. It was a weird and hopeless feeling, when you know you have the knowledge of something and yet can't find the right place of where you have gotten it. Desperate and helpless.

"Who's that?" Hope immediately asked without taking notice of Jessica giving her a complete lesson about the school rules. Like she would even dream of breaking any rules, she was the complete princess child who never did anything wrong. Except killing people, manipulate them and not caring about anything but herself and her family.

Jessica followed Hope's gaze with her eyes before falling on the thin guy. "Jared, he got kicked out of school a couple of years ago."

"Loser," Hope whispered almost impossible to hear. Though she could have sworn a smile appeared on the corner of his mouth at those words. Interesting.

Before she had a chance to get to her feet and introduce herself to the mysterious guy, Elijah had gathered the people's attention. "Dearest guests, to honor the Mikaelson family memory, could I ask you to a centuries old waltz. If you could all find a partner, and join us at the dance floor."

How original.

Suddenly it looked like everyone decided to move and broke the clear gaze she had on the guy. Without giving Jessica as much as a look she stood up and begun her path across the tent, though she didn't get far before her father blocked her way.

"What?" Hope spat without thinking about her manners. She had been too caught up in her thoughts of the guy, whom she now was convinced she had seen before but couldn't place him anywhere in her memory, it was something with his dark eyes, the gaze he had given her when their eyes had met.

"Now, now, sweetheart," Klaus said. His voice giving away that the talk with the mayor had gone rather well. "I only wanted to spend some quality time with my daughter by asking her to dance."

He literally made her look into his eyes, she hated when he did that. Used his innocent mask of light blue eyes she had inherited, she could admit they were useful sometimes, though she would prefer them only to be useful to her and not for him to take advantage of them with her.

"Yeah? Is Caroline too busy talking with strangers?" Hope shouldn't had said that. She should definitely not have said that. With the look her father gave her, he didn't like her way of referring to his girlfriend.

"If I didn't know better, littlest wolf, I would assume you're jealous." He lowered his eyes so they met at the same level. "But I know you're not, which leads me to the next conclusion. What's in the pretty little head of yours that's bothering you?"

Struggling against her own thoughts whether to lie, she found herself looking around the area – unconsciously looking for the anonymous guy. What was it about him that made her so curious? She had a feeling about him, a feeling that made her stomach crunch into a huge wave of sickness. Something bad was about to happen and she was curtain about it.

"Nothing," Hope answered with hesitation. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Why was she lying to her father? She never lied to him, she never lied at all. Consequences to her actions was something she could carry on her bare shoulders without even thinking about it twice. So why would she come up with a lie all the sudden?

Hope shook her head. "No, I mean – I saw this guy and-..."

"A guy?"

"Not like that!" She wanted to slap herself in the face for Klaus' reaction for her mentioning a guy. "I got this feeling that I have seen him before but can't place him anywhere."

Klaus' forehead went into deep wrinkles. "Well, what did he look like?"

Hope opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out from it. She felt stupid, with the people around them happily joining the dancing couples in the middle of the tent. Hope couldn't bear herself to even move a muscle. "I don't know."

"Sweetheart," Klaus put a hand on her shoulder while talking to her. "What's going on? Have you drank too much champagne?"

Hope startled and shook his hand off her before she had the time to realize it. "No! There is something weird going on!"

She glanced around the place, but all she could see was the white walls of the tent, tables, chairs and people dancing. The guy had disappeared like a ghost.

"Easy, Hope," Klaus hissed. "Maybe you should sit down."

She couldn't believe this, her mind was a blur because of her lack of knowledge. She knew this guy from somewhere, but where? Her mind went on like a machine on a boat, spinning forth and back only to find nothing more than a room filled with fog. It made her head hurt and she actually wished she could calm down. But her head kept spinning, her mind searching for a memory already gone.

She was a tribrid, shouldn't she be able to see past those mind-blowing things? She felt like a normal teenager for a moment, with the only problems being if she looked good enough in her dress and if boys would like her. But that had never mattered to her before, then why did it all the sudden?

"Why were you so eager with getting to this town in particular?" Hope asked instead when she finally was able to see things relatively well again. "There is something here you want to get, isn't there? What is it?"

Klaus sucked in a deep breath, obviously not too keen on their subject at the moment. Maybe it wasn't the best time to discuss the matter at her mother's wedding. Speaking of which, she could only imagine the rumors spreading like a fire around the school she was about to attend – Hope Mikaelson's mother marries the father of her child's brother.

He licked his lips. "Nothing you should worry about."

"Don't lie to me, I want to know, I want to help!"

His patience was about to run out in, she could see it in his eyes. "No you don't. All you have to worry about is getting good grades in school and making sure not to get yourself into trouble. Get it?"

Hope's jaw dropped. He had never spoken to her in that way, like she didn't even have a choice. She didn't take orders rather well and Klaus always let her know about what was going on, at least at some level. "Fine, be an ass."

With those words she pushed herself past him and rushed out of the tent, not even bothering looking back at him. Usually his words didn't hit her as hard as it did this time, he often did his secret things without giving her any information. The belief of that it would be different once they settled down had run out in the sand.

She didn't bother to stop her running steps until she was safe inside her bedroom on the top floor of the mansion. She had seen enough people for one day and time alone was something she hadn't much of. Maybe that was one thing that could change now when they would stay here for at least one year.

She walked over to the walk-in closet while removing the dress over her head. It had been enough of the time to be a princess, she could never be the one they had wanted anyway. Maybe she was beautiful and of the material of a perfect royal, but she didn't feel like one. With her long, dark brown locks falling down behind her back, light olive skin and the light blue eyes of hers. The shy dimples who always appeared when she smiled, laughed or turned her mouth in a silly way. She didn't even have to use make-up to look dashing, though Rebekah often pointed out that mascara was mandatory for a girl like her, to outline her stunning eyes.

Her usual outfit – a pair of skinny, denim jeans dark enough to not be able to stand out in an alley, and a white and dark blue raglan shirt. She also put one of her well-won hoodies on before kicking off the high-heeled shoes she had worn. Damn she hated these events. Not enough that you had to look like a Barbie doll in a window shop and smile like a creeper to everyone, you also had to be polite and laugh at lame jokes.

If anyone would come in to her room now and start complaining about her not being present in the tent, she would literally slam the door in their face. Why was she so mad anyway? Because Klaus thought she should focus on normal teenage stuff? Since when did he care for such ridiculous things anyway?

With a loud growl she let herself fall down at her bed, her eyes seeking the white ceiling. One thing was good with being a Mikaelson after all, big rooms and a lot of space to do whatever you wanted. Hope's room was a masterpiece, with huge windows and doors which led out to her own, private balcony.

Other than that, there were a desk with a new laptop on, a huge flat-screen TV, a comfy sofa and her huge bed big enough for six homeless people to live in. She had made it more personal by hanging some of her paintings on the walls, Klaus had also insisted to put one painting over her bed. A painting he claimed he had done before she was born, of a city mirroring in the water with a full moon on a pitch black sky.

It had hung in the room her parents ought to be her bedroom as a baby, but as the witches were after her – they had sent her away to her aunt Bekah. Later on the witches had found out she was still alive and two years after her birth, they had to send her away for adoption.

Forced out of her dark thoughts by a familiar, light voice, Hope sat up and gazed over to the door she had left open without noticing it. "Is everything okay?"

Caroline entered her room without asking for permission and honestly it didn't really bother Hope. The tall, beautiful, blonde woman - with clear blue-green eyes and a lean, athletic body – had managed to become one of the closest family members to Hope. Whether it was because of her having experience of being a stuck teenager or because Caroline actually understood Hope, she didn't know. Hope saw her as a combination of a sister and a step-mother, which she basically was.

She looked a bit older and adult now when she had started to age again ever since Hope had healed her from being a vampire. It had turned out Hope's blood could turn a vampire into a human again, which had been the main goal Mikael'd had when he kidnapped Hope four years ago. Forced to cooperate, Caroline had drunk Hope's blood, died, and come back as a human. A couple of months later, a miracle had happened.

"Yeah, just my wicked father having a rough day," Hope answered. She crossed her legs in front of her and clasped her hands.

Caroline gave her a look of compassion. "It doesn't surprise me, he hasn't been himself lately."

"I wish everything could just go back to normal." Hope wished for a lot of things, sometimes she even wanted to be a normal teenager, believe it or not. But their lives seemed somewhat easier than hers, they didn't have to worry about being killed or if vampires and werewolves came after them with the belief of healing. Though Hope and her family were the only one with the knowledge of her gift of turning vampires into humans.

For a brief moment, Hope felt like a human, some one with a lot of crumpled feelings locked inside her chest. Too much to bear and yet so little to worry about. She was immortal, she was the daughter of a devil in a disguise and feeling normal wasn't an option.

"I'll go talk to him," Caroline promised before walking toward the exit. "Mind looking after this little rebel a while?"

Hope's eyes darted down from Caroline's face to the level of her hip. A small kid, with the looks of a rebel and a prince, stepped out from behind Caroline's legs and gave Hope a huge grin. Dressed in a pajamas with cars on, the little boy stumbled over to her bed and crawled up beside her.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Hope asked toward the little boy and ruffled his light brown hair.

"Yes, he should, but Kol gave him three ice-creams earlier, the little fella hasn't yawned since he woke up this morning," Caroline said and gave him a dark look. "Which reminds me of giving Kol a punch in the face."

Hope watched as Caroline closed the door behind her before turning toward her little brother. "Okay, little Monkey. What do you want to do?"

"I don't like it when you call me monkey," he said with a fake angry voice. "My name is Hugo, not Monkey!"

"Your ears are big enough to belong to a monkey," Hope pointed out and gave his right ear a little pat.

Hugo gave her a bitter look with the eyes he had inherited of his mother. "You're mean."

He looked just like his father, with pale white skin and a grin that made his adorable dimples appear. His cuteness was seriously too much for anyone who met him, he didn't even have to ask before he got what he wanted.

"I'm older and wiser, deal with it," Hope shrugged.

Hugo stood up in the bed, though it didn't make such a big difference because of his short height. He had definitely eaten too much ice-cream, with the huge pupils of his wandering over the whole place.

"Can we watch Peter Pan?" he asked as he jumped down again. "Pretty, pleeease."

She hated when he did that, looking at her with the intensive glance of a child and smiling like the cute little man he was.

"We watched it yesterday," Hope said. It was already too late, she knew how keen he was on Peter Pan, it was his biggest idol at the moment right after his uncle Kol.

"So? I want to watch Peter Pan! I promise I will be quiet."

Hope bit her lip, playfully taking her time to consider her options. "Fine, but this is the last time this week!"

"This week is soon over," Hugo wisely answered and jumped down from the bed.

"How old are you again?"

He looked at her with big eyes before counting on his right hand, then he held up three fingers a while before letting a forth one pop up with the three already standing. "Three today and four tomorrow!"

"Great, you're even more intelligent than I am," Hope joked. Hugo gave her an irresistible grin before running to his room to get the movie. Soon he was back with his pillow and favorite stuffed animal of a rabbit.

"Chocolate wants to watch too," Hugo explained when he threw the rabbit on the bed. He never went anywhere without it, he claimed he had lost it on the front yard the second day they had moved here, calling for everyone in the mansion to help him look for it. Turned out he had dropped it in his laundry basket in his room by mistake. It took them two hours to find it.

All cuddled up in Hope's bed with the movie rolling, they watched the animated version of Peter Pan. Hope could all the lines by heart after watching it at least two hundred times the last month, but it was the smartest way to get the little Monkey to sleep.

"What time is it?" Hugo asked halfway in slumber. His eyes barely keeping themselves open.

"Half past eleven," Hope answered. She wasn't the least tired, but she was happy that her thoughts had wandered away during the movie. She had already forgotten about the mysterious man and her so-called fight with Klaus.

"Almost my birthday."

The little sleepyhead yawned for the first time, which was a good sign, it was only the matter of minutes before he would pass out. Which also meant that Hope would have to carry him to his own room next to hers.

"You know what, I was going to wait with this until tomorrow, but since you're all eager about it, I suppose I can give it to you now." Hope got up on her feet and walked over to her desk to open the first drawer.

"What is it?" Hugo asked all eager about what it was. Presents, gifts and surprises was one of the many things he could go on about for hours.

"This is something I got from our father when I was a child," Hope explained as she sat back down on the bed. Hugo, still tired, kept his eyes open in his sitting position with his legs crossed and Chocolate pulled against his chest. "It's a symbol of protection, something that has been around for over a thousand years. So don't lose it, okay?"

Hugo nodded before reaching out his hand toward her. Hope showed the inside of her hand, where a carved knight laid. It's wood had darkened over the years, but it still had its beauty and honor all written over it. The art made of a small, scared boy was now a symbol of strength.

"Cool," Hugo said, his eyes widen. He took the knight in his small hand and watched it for a while before falling to the side. His eyes closed and breathes slowly inhaling and exhaling.

"Well at least that got him bored enough to drift off." Klaus leaned against the door jamb, Hope had been too busy concentrating on Hugo's reaction that she hadn't noticed him opening the door. Ironic enough because of her being a hybrid, her senses should be heightened.

She didn't answer, instead she took a deep breath and picked up the remote from the TV to shut it off.

"May I come in?" Klaus continued, his voice calm and genuine.

"It's a free country," Hope shrugged.

Klaus walked over the room and pulled out the chair from her desk. "Caroline gave me a hint that you're upset with me. Mind telling me why?"

She made herself take her gaze away from her snoozing brother to meet Klaus' eyes. "I want in."

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "What are you saying, sweetheart?"

"I want in, on whatever it is you're planning on doing to this city. I want in on the plans, I want to learn everything you know. Don't leave me behind only because of what you have to do, I can take it."

Klaus didn't look pleased, on the contrary actually, he looked like he was having the worst fight ever inside his brain. His facial expression blank, not meeting her eyes or revealing something that might help her on the way.

She had seen many sides of the man sitting in front of her, none of them really mattered to her. He didn't scare her. Though she knew he wanted to keep his frightening personality and sadistic, terrifying and murderous character to himself and his victims. The presence of his children would only make his enemies laugh him right in the face, without the knowledge that the devil's offspring bear the same kind of manner.

"As you wish, but you will listen to everything I say, you won't do anything or express yourself and you keep yourself in the back. Do you understand?" Klaus said with the tone that this wasn't a joke. Hope was surprised, she hadn't really thought it would go through that easily.

But the test still remained, if she messed up once then there wouldn't be more visiting.

"Deal," she said with a nod.

Klaus didn't look as curtain as Hope felt, he looked like he had done the biggest mistake of his life yet. It was about to be seen whether or not his actions would bring her any good or if it only ended in a complete mess.

"All right then," Klaus said before he got up to his feet. "I still have some chats to take care of downstairs, but I suppose you're going to hide up here rest of the night, am I right, love?"

Hope nodded before making a gesture toward Hugo. "I gave him the carved knight, hope you didn't mind. He needs it more than I do at the moment."

Klaus tore his gaze away from her to rest eyes on his son, the empty face falling to the side while watching Hugo sleep in deep dreams. A smile forming on the corner of his mouth. "I suppose you're right, as usual."

Klaus walked up to Hope and kissed her on the cheek before continuing toward Hugo and picking him up in his embrace. "I'll take care of the little Monkey. Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

"Thanks, night Dad."

Klaus gave her one last look before exiting her room. Hope let herself fall back down at the sheets and placing her hands behind her head. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the kind response! I love reviews though so pleeease leave a review if you read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Boulevard Of Broken Dreams<strong>

( Green Day)

* * *

><p>There were three things for curtain in Hope's life. One; she would never claim herself to be normal in any kind of way. Two; over the past four years, she had felt more as a part of something than ever before. And three; birthday celebrations in the Mikaelson house was impossible to escape.<p>

As for this particular morning, it wasn't only a house filled with hangover originals vampires, hybrids and humans – it was also the littlest guy's fourth birthday. The ones not knowing about it, would soon enough get their beauty sleep vanished in front of their eyes. Because, as it said, escaping a birthday would bring tons of ugly consequences.

7:am, the time when you usually look at the time to remind yourself that it's your day off and you get to go back to sleep. Hope held her breath while watching the clock on her bedside table. Counting the seconds as they flew away. Three … Two … One.

"MOMA!"

There we go. 07.01:am and the little Monkey was frustrated as no one had come into his bedroom to say happy birthday yet. Soon thereafter sounds of people moving in high-speed and rattling of plates down in the kitchen filled the mansion.

Hope turned to face the ceiling before stretching, it would be a long day. She had fell asleep soon after her father's promise to fill her in with the plans of this town. Satisfied because of her victory.

Speaking of the devil, Klaus walked into her room without knocking, dressed in his one pair of running-pants and a wrinkly t-shirt. His eyes about to shut of exhaustion and a not too happy expression. Someone hadn't got much sleep, since it was the second time in four years Hope had seen him dressed in college pants. The last time had been when Hugo just had been born and wouldn't shut up for a whole night, leaving Klaus in charge of the little Monkey while Caroline had slept like a baby.

"Get up," he growled before turning around and walking back out.

"Well, good morning to you too grumpyface," Hope mumbled, smiling as she knew he had heard every single word.

She got up on her feet and walked down the stairs without caring about how she looked. It was way too early for anyone noticing her tired face, besides, if anyone would notice anything, they would definitely be confused about Klaus' way of clothing instead of hers.

The first thing Hope noticed as she entered the kitchen, was her uncle sitting on one of the stools, head in his hands and eyes halfway closed. "There should be a rule against getting up this early."

"Suck it up," Rebekah answered Kol as she walked past him and hit him in the back of his head. Causing him to fall forward and crash his nose onto the table.

"Stop it, both of you before I smack you in the face with this frying pan!" Caroline was red in the face, her hair looked like world-war one and with the look she gave them with her exhausted eyes – she kind of looked like a monster. Thank god Hope didn't have to worry about that, her natural good looks of being a tribrid covered those negative aspects.

Rebekah threw her hands up in the air and walked over to Caroline who stood beside the sink. "Why don't you go and fix … that situation," Rebekah did dramatic gestures toward Caroline's face, "while I make breakfast?"

"No offense, darling, but isn't it a bit too early for Halloween?" Kol just couldn't keep his thoughts to himself, could he?

Caroline gave Kol a mocking smile before rushing out of the kitchen, leaving Hope alone with her aunt and uncle.

"Morning little one," Kol said when Hope found her way inside the kitchen and sat down next to him on a stool. She didn't bother answering, nothing she could say would make his smug grin disappear.

"Where's Hayley and Elijah?" she asked Rebekah instead, completely ignoring Kol who looked utterly sad because of her rejection.

"If I may come with a little suggestion, it was their wedding last night and you do know what they say about wedding-nights, which basically means that they're- … "

"Shut up, Kol!" Rebekah almost screamed. "No one asked for your opinion."

"As you can see, dear sister, I do not care."

"We'll see how much this frying pan will care when it's clinging your face!" Rebekah swung the pan dangerously over her head.

"What's going on in here?"

Saved by the bell, who in this case was the last night's bride. Hayley walked into the kitchen, at once dragging all of the three curious people's gazes on her. She seemed to be the only one not wanting to lock herself up in her room and sleep for the rest of the day. She was practically shining, with a shy smile upon her face and her eyes not even the least weary.

"Well, well," Kol was the first one to speak up. "How did the nig- … "

Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Rebekah who had acted, it was Hope. She had heard enough of Kol's normal behavior for once, it was way too early in the morning for his remarks and it had been so tempting to just tip him over the edge of the Stool. Watching him suffer was one of her many satisfactions in life, especially when he lay on the floor with a uncomprehending look.

"Woops," Hope shrugged. She wasn't the least sorry for her actions, on the contrary actually, she was more than pleased and by the look Rebekah gave her, she wasn't the only one.

Because of their long traveling life the last couple of years, Hayley and Elijah had decided it was for the best to stay home instead of going on any kind of honeymoon. It was probably for the best anyway, Elijah wanted to keep an eye on Klaus and Hayley insisted on being home as Hope was about to attend high school once again.

About fifteen minutes later, breakfast was served in the dining hall, with each and every one of the Mikaelson family members sitting around the table. Hugo by the end of the it with a 'Happy-Birthday' hat on his head, his eyes shining more than ever.

He had already opened up all of his presents, including a new basketball, X-box games and a pile of new clothes, and as for his favorite from aunt Bekah – a Peter Pan costume. Which meant, Hugo wouldn't take it off for months. Great job, Rebekah.

It was days like these Hope forgot all the worries out there, all the people wanting to kill her and her crazy grandmother wanting her head on a plate. Days like these were the best, the one moment she could feel completely safe with her family.

* * *

><p>A week passed by without anything peculiar happened, Hugo ran around in the house jumping from any piece of furniture he could find convincing them all he was flying like Peter Pan. It wasn't a very entertaining sight to keep yourself occupied with.<p>

To get out of the house for a couple of hours, Hope had joined Rebekah to a ride to the city. She needed some new clothes as school was about to start again and besides, some fresh air could do her good. And with fresh air, she also meant real blood. She hadn't drunk from the vane since before the wedding. She was about to go out of her mind, that of course before she had managed to find a proper victim.

"You bloody killed him, didn't you?" Rebekah's angry voice hit Hope's ears as she let go of the jelly piece of lifeless body. It had been a guy, in his early twenties, he had shared a rather heartbreaking story for her before she had dug her fangs inside his neck. She didn't know self-pitying idiots' blood tasted so unique.

"He was a pathetic looser, nothing to worry about," Hope answered. She dragged her thumb over her lip to get the spills of blood swept away from her chin before putting the finger inside her mouth. "I miss this."

She crooked a smile when Rebekah gave her a sigh and threw her hands up in the air. Such a dramatic piece of acting. Hope kicked the white arm of the guy so he was fully invincible to the people on the street, no one would find his body if they didn't walk right into the alley and gazed under the garbage can.

Rebekah waved her hand towards Hope. "Let's just go, rebellious minion of my psychopathic brother."

"Nice one, did you pick it out of any of your gossip tabloids you're holding so dear?"

"You really want to get your ass kicked today, don't you?" Rebekah asked. With the sound of her voice making it obvious that she was kidding. "What's going on with you?"

Hope shrugged and walked up beside Rebekah as they exited the alley and got swallowed by the crowd of people. Most of them were families with their small kids dragging them around, or teenage humans making their way toward shops to make their last piece of shopping before school starts.

"I'm just sick of being trapped inside the mansion," Hope explained. "Klaus won't let me out of his sight ever since that incident with Mikael four years ago."

"Doesn't surprise me, it's a miracle he allows you to finish high school."

"Yeah, I was worried he would lock me up in the basement or something. But I guess Hayley had something to do with that."

"And Elijah, he convinced Klaus to let you go with me here today," Rebekah told her.

They had made their way to the other side of the street, fewer people were walking around there. Mostly because the shops in this area was a combination of mystical voodoo-shops and "let me predict your future" - kind of shops. Weird having a whole street covered with these kind of boutiques, like anyone actually believed in such nonsense anyway.

"So what are we doing here exactly?" Hope asked and wrinkled her forehead as they passed a sign saying: 'leave the earth alone – we'll be it's undoing.' People were rather crazy around here, as it seemed.

"It's a shortcut to the mall on the other side of this block," Rebekah answered.

"So, I'm supposed to believe we're just walking across a street filled with weird magical shops and it's only a coincidence? Yeah, and I'm princess of Sweden."

"Fine, your father talked me into this. I'm supposed to go visit an old witch in one of the shops. Greet her that the Mikaelson family is here and all that kind of crap."

"Weird, I thought Klaus enjoyed making an entrance to a new city and make a appearance by himself."

"He does, but Caroline wouldn't let him go because he had promised Hugo to teach him how to use a sword." Rebekah stopped outside one of the small boutiques which had weird things hanging from its roof that looked like eyeballs swept in blood and yellow mayonnaise. "Wait here, it should go quick."

Before Hope had a chance to exclaim her discomfort of being left alone on the dark street, her aunt had disappeared through the door leaving the echo of the doorbell ring in Hope's ears. All alone in a street with drug addicts and limping old people. The only thing making it rather comical, was the thought of her father's face if he had known about it.

Leaving her alone was the top priority not to let happen, or at least her leaving the house without any adult in her company. It had been a bit easier when they had traveled, since she always had someone around there. Now, when they had settled down, she had time to walk around by herself. Not that it served her any good now.

"Hope?" she spun around and met the eyes of the mayor's kid. "Hey! It's me Jessica, nice to see you again! What brings you to this place?"

She stood a couple of feet away from Hope, with a girl in the same age beside her who had an anxious look. Probably her best friend, who didn't seemed to be too keen on Hope's appearance, or maybe she was just in the hurry for something else.

Hope made a hesitant gesture behind her toward the shop. "My aunt, um … had to buy something for her headache."

She wasn't a very good liar, she actually did hate lies. She always told people the truth, the only exception if she had to cover up for her family, which she now had to do.

"Okay, well, me and Blair," Jessica pointed at her friend, "are going to shop some clothes for the back-to-school party tomorrow. Which reminds me, want to join us? To the party, I mean. Almost the whole school is going."

It was quite funny, to see Jessica's excited eyes as they darted at Hope, while her friend Blair looked more miserable for every second that passed by. It was like she had met a physical form of Yin and Yang.

The thought of her overprotective father popped up inside her head, there were no way he would agree for her to attend a high school party. "I don't know, I've got quite a lot going on and … "

"_Come on_, we'll pick you up at your house at nine. Deal?" Jessica smiled at her.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Great!"

Jessica waved at her before disappearing again and leaving Hope by herself. A party, huh? A good way to make an entrance to the new town, if she wanted to become the queen of school then this could be her opportunity. It had been all too easy in New Orleans, normal humans wasn't much of a competition for her.

The one problem remained, what should she say to her father? Persuade him into something was one thing, convincing him to let her go somewhere on her own, was like digging your own grave with your nails being the only tool. The second she gave it away to him, he gave her one of his deadly looks and told her that there was no chance in this whole universe that she would go there alone.

She didn't come further in her thoughts before the bell rang through her ears again. She swung around in place and just managed to catch the scent of fresh blood coming from inside of the boutique. Rebekah adjusted her clothes and dragged her hand though her hair in a nonchalant gesture. She had definitely killed someone there, or at least caused them a lot of pain.

"Headache medicine?" Rebekah asked and stepped down from the small staircase. "You're even worse with lies than Kol is."

"Cut the crap, what did you do in there? Kill an army of small witches on broomsticks?" Hope wanted to know everything, curious as she was.

Rebekah placed her hands at her hips. "_No_, I gave the kind owner a little greeting from Nik. Now, what are you going to wear to that party tomorrow?"

"So, you killed him?"

"Stop talking about it, let's focus on the more important fact that you're going to a party." Rebekah sounded irritated, not because of Hope's tries to get some information out of her, but because Hope was more interested in that business than her social life. For Rebekah, high school and friendships and rebellions were the most important thing in life. She had attended several high schools and colleges, which all of them she had dominated and been the queen. This was her way of getting to experience it once more, but from a different kind of angle.

"I don't care about that stupid party," Hope argued. "Why do I have to finish high school anyway? It's not like I haven't got all the time in the world."

It was true, their argument that she had to finish high school was irrelevant. She would be stuck at seventeen for the rest of her living days, so why rush the education? With Hugo it was another thing, he was still growing and he _wanted_ to be in school. As for Hope, she wanted to follow her father around on his little missions and do whatever it is that he is doing.

Besides, Esther is still around, which meant that she is still in danger. Wouldn't it be more clever to have Hugo home-educated and Hope staying at home for the rest of her tragic life? At that thought, she finally felt relieved that she was forced to attend school, by that she wouldn't grow sick of watching the same wall over and over again.

"Because you have to, end of discussion," Rebekah replied. She seemed satisfied with her determination in her voice, like she was actually proud that she had managed to convince Hope to stop fighting it. Though they both knew it took more than just one sentence to shut Hope up from her points. She never gave up an argument unless she found herself accepting the other side's opinion or coming up with a sneaky way around it. Loopholes, as it's called in an easier summary.

Rebekah showed some people away from her path toward the doors of the mall raising like a mountain ahead of them. "Now, let's find you a nice outfit."

* * *

><p>By the decision to wait with her party-plans, Hope turned toward her father the moment they arrived back to the mansion. He was situated inside his study, where paintings were covering the walls and the windows were covered with its curtains. Klaus stood bend over his desk, which already had a bunch of papers and books covering its surface.<p>

Hope stepped though the doors of glass. "What are you doing?"

He raised his head as she approached him, his appearance stiff and it seemed like he had been in deep thoughts for a while. "Trying to find a witch, it's said she was last seen here yet I can't find a trace of her."

"That's why you had Rebekah visit that dude in the city, isn't it?" She was careful that it would sound like she had been with her aunt inside the boutique, otherwise Rebekah would suffer from a painful punishment and Hope didn't want that on her conscience. "Who are you trying to find?"

He sat down on the chair behind the desk, resting his head toward his hand. "An old antagonist of mine. She was quite the rebel back in New Orleans, disappeared two years after your birth."

"At the same time you gave me up for adoption?"

He met her eyes in despair, probably angry with himself for not thinking before speaking. Talking about the time she had gone away wasn't the most popular subject around the Mikaelson's. They hadn't actually really talked about it at all, it was like everyone tried to hide it and pretend it had never happened.

Hope hurried to continue speaking so the thin air would lift from their shoulders. "Why don't you use a location spell?"

"Because I don't have any witches around here worth wasting my time on and because you refuse to learn how to practice your magic," Klaus said giving her a hint that this was the moment she should say that she could allow herself to embrace her magical abilities.

It was strange, every other supernatural being, such as vampires and werewolves, who has magical blood in their vanes – can't practice any witchcraft. But Hope was able to do so, even when she now was a hybrid. The theory spoken, because she was a born tribrid, who only had to activate her hybrid side.

But she didn't like magic, it was like cheating in another way than cheating aging and death by being a vampire. She wasn't too keen on magic, it didn't seem right for her to use it. To be honest, it did scare her a bit, witches and warlocks could perform unbelievable things, but Hope didn't want to be a part of it.

"This conversation again? I've told you I don't want to use magic!" Hope almost yelled and threw her hands to her sides.

"Yes, like a bazillion times, love. You're the granddaughter of a very powerful sorceress, if you wanted to, you could do anything with that power inside of you."

"Well, I don't want it."

They found themselves staring each other down, the air growing thicker every second that passed by. Neither of them wanting to give up their pride by giving up the spontaneous staring competition.

If it hadn't been for Elijah walking into the study, who knew how long they would have stood and looked each other in the eye. "When you're done with your utterly inappropriate behavior, brother, I suggest both you and Hope join us in the living room. We have a rather essential topis to discuss."

He made his way out of the study again without another look at either of them. Hope immediately took a step backwards to follow her uncle through the door.

"I take that as we will continue this later," Klaus said.

"There's nothing more to this to discuss, I believe we're done."

It didn't take long before Klaus was right in front of her, cutting off her way of the study and giving her no other option than to stop herself from moving. "Not so fast, love. You won't go anywhere, you should consider yourself lucky that I even let you in on my plans for this town. Now, you're either going to help me with it as you wanted to do from the beginning, _or_ you can continue living your normal teenage life you're _so_ eager with."

Hope took a deep breath not to start screaming at him, it had been her wish to get a part of his plans and now he was using it against her. It must be easy to come up with unresisting alternatives when you have a thousand years of experiences. As for Hope, it only meant that she had to give up her stubborn act.

"Fine, I will help you by using my magical skills, happy now?"

He gave her a crooked smile. "You have no idea, littlest wolf."

She rolled her eyes and walked past him down the stairs to the living room. There should be a rule against doing as your parents wished in a curtain age, so they couldn't force you into something you didn't want to do. Even though this was much different, Hope had been the one wanting to help Klaus and she wasn't really _forced_ into anything.

"I see the whole clan is gathered, what's the urgent purpose of this meeting, Elijah?" Klaus rushed past Hope through the doors, not looking too keen on this sudden arrangement.

"Sit down, Niklaus," his brother answered. "This won't take too long."

Stubborn as he was, he remained standing right in front of Elijah, his gaze trying to find something hidden in the stiff man's face. Hope's father was obviously not in the mood for a longer chat, especially not when it came to family business. Not that Hope blamed him, like it wasn't more important to find this mystical witch.

"Let's just get this over with," Hope announced before tossing herself down on the couch next to Hugo. He didn't seem to mind the sudden meeting, on the contrary actually, he seemed rather calm and satisfied while playing with Caroline's Iphone. He kind off smelled weird, considering he hadn't change his Peter Pan outfit ever since his birthday, which had taken place a week ago.

These family meetings never got them anywhere. It either ended with one of them being pissed off and running out of the room without as much as an explanation, or the actually agreed on something but then it turned out someone changed their mind and did everything the other way around.

"Who's idea was it to have this meeting? I thought we were done with this whole debate subjects," Kola asked seeming utterly bored with his feet on the couch table.

"Mine," Hayley spoke up. "Though I remember telling Elijah this should be something between only some of us."

Hope's eyes searched the other people, which ones was Hayley referring to? The whole clan was now one-big-happy-family, if one was left out then world war fifty-five was triggered. And trust her when she mentioned it wouldn't be pretty.

"The rest of them would find out sooner than later anyway," Elijah explained. "However, this is supposed to be about Hope."

She threw her hands up in the air. "Me? Whatever it is I've done, it wasn't me and I wasn't alone doing it!"

"You do realize you just admitted you did it, right?" Rebekah pointed out.

"She's trying to walk in her uncle's footsteps, sister," Kol said and winked at Hope.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Kol, but my niece isn't a pathetic ass."

"Enough of all this foolish stubbornness, get to the point, will you Elijah?" Klaus had been close to tear the back of the chair into pieces that he was leaning on.

"Considering the reckless behavior Hope caused us while living in New Orleans, we have decided to come up with some … principles we want her to follow and if she thinks of resisting, it will come with consequences on Klaus' terms."

Hope shot up of her seat. "Wait, what!" She shook her head violently. "You've gotta be kidding me! I haven't done anything bad in the last four years!"

Of course with the usual exceptions of killing people, manipulating and using her ability to compel humans, but that couldn't hardly count. She was practically an adult, or at least she should be if it hadn't been for her having to transform into a hybrid and now being stuck as a teenager.

"Wait with the complaints until I'm finished, please," Elijah said pointing that she should sit back down. Which she did with her fists clenched by her sides, no way she would give this up without a fight. They had no right telling her what to do.

"We do not recall wanting history to repeat itself, therefore we have agreed on that you shall not use your supernatural abilities while being around your classmates in school,"Elijah raised his voice as Hope was about cut him off, "And, you shall not challenge any of your rivals. Not for a fight, not for a dare and definitely nothing that might seem suspected toward our kind."

"You can't compel anyone unless you've done something that seems unrealistic and if something does happen, you will call us and not try and make it up by yourself," Hayley said.

Hope felt her pride vanish right in front of her. She sunk in her seat, staring into thin air. This was absurd, like any of them actually would find out if she did manage to break any of their rules. They were being overprotective because she had challenge a girl to jump off a bridge in New Orleans, and now when she was immortal, she wasn't even allowed to touch a loser to a kid in school.

"So, you're basically saying I have to act like a normal teenager when being around other people," Hope said with a bitter tone. "But guess what, I will do whatever I want, whenever I want, got that?"

She stood up with her eyes on fire. If she had the chance she would kill the first person walking in to the living room without flinching. Elijah was right in front of her, holding out his hand to stop her from going anywhere.

"You can't tell me what to do," she continued before giving Klaus a desperate gaze. She knew, if anyone was on her side it would be him. Seeking comfort from the one man she could trust herself toward, but even he looked like he was in deep thoughts.

"You will do as you're told," he simply announced. "At least until we know more about this town."

"Otherwise what, _dad_? You'll lock me up in one of those comfy coffins in the basement?"

"Actually yes, love, that's exactly what I'm planning to do."

It felt like an eternity that no one spoke, everyone felt the thick air around them making their breathing harder. Hope's heart drummed like it was about to take its last beats inside her chest, she was so angry she could break the first think coming into her mind. They had planned this, planning the ambush to make her feel weak.

"As you wish," she finally breathed. "But it will be your mistake."

The last part she pronounced straight toward her father before turning around and running up the stairs to her room.

* * *

><p>Katherine Anne Porter once said; "There seems to be a kind of order in the universe in the movement of the stars and the turning of the Earth and the changing of the seasons. But human life is almost pure chaos. Everyone takes his stance, asserts his own right and feelings, mistaking the motives of others, and his own."<p>

Hope glanced over at the mirror, watching her own reflection looking back at her with a perplexed expression. She was like a different person, her skin as perfectly smooth as before, her hair falling with such elegance and her eyes ... Her eyes were empty. Betrayal, it must be the worst feeling one may ever go through. And as for revenge, it only had to be a little to make one's day.

"Come down so I may look at you!" Rebekah's voice were calling from the bottom floor. The clock had just turned nine, which meant Jessica and her friends could come any minute to take Hope to the party. The night after the announcement of the rules had been harsh, Hope hadn't got a minute of sleep and she was still furious with every single one of her family members.

"Happy?" Hope frowned when she had made it down to the kitchen. She hadn't taken her aunt's advice to put on a dress, instead she was happy with a pair of short shorts, a top and her leather jacket. Rebekah could say whatever she wanted, but Hope's way of dressing remained her own business.

Rebekah looked confused. "What happened to the dress I bought you?"

"It had a little incident with the fireplace," Hope answered with a shrug. Honestly, she had 'dropped' it into the fireplace yesterday in her period of rage.

"Where do you think you're going?" Klaus asked as he walked into the kitchen. He had just gotten back from the town, he had taken the opportunity to see some of it himself and Hope was almost curtain that he had killed another one of the witches in the creepy street she and Rebekah had walked through.

"Out," Hope said. "But I'm willing to stay home if the rules are off."

It was worth a shot.

"No way! If I'm not having a chance to dominate at a high school while staying here then Hope should, "Rebekah said pushing her toward the exit. "You're going to this party liking it or not."

"So you're sending her to a high school party without supervision?" Klaus said. "Are you mad?"

"Come on, Nik, let the girl have some fun," Rebekah begged. "It's not like our crazy mother would show up there anyway."

"What makes you sound so curtain?"

"_Because_, we don't even know where she is and she wouldn't be foolish enough to crash a party for teenagers."

Hope rolled her eyes, always the same tale before she was about to go somewhere by her own. Which happened to be very rarely because of her father's protective attitude toward her. "Whatever, I'm going. Bye, don't wait up!"

She hurried through the hallway and out of the front door, leaving the arguing siblings behind her. She felt relieved when she found herself walking toward the car that had just arrived on their driveway. It was a nice, black Range Rover with the sound of music coming from it.

Taking a deep breath, she took a grip of the front door which had been pushed open and climbed in. At once a huge smile of white teeth met her, coming from a boy with black, smooth hair and dark eyes.

"Hi, I'm Lane, Blair's boyfriend," he introduced himself. "Jessica told us to pick you up before heading over to the party."

He was kind of cute, but way too young for Hope's taste and besides, he was already taken by Blair. Not that Hope actually cared if he was in a relationship or not, but still.

"And I'm Jake, Jessica's boyfriend. Want a beer?" The light sound of another boy came from the backseat of the car. He was probably as young as Lane, with sandy-blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wasn't as masculine as Lane, but he was way much cuter with freckles on his nose.

Which left Hope with one question, were all boys in this town so cute? If so, maybe going to school wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"A beer would be good," Hope said thinking about the fight from yesterday. Drowning herself in alcohol could just be good for her. Jake handed her the bottle and she started with taking a huge sip. "Where's Jessica and Blair?"

"They had to prepare for the party, they would have called you but neither of them had your number," Lane explained.

"Quite the house you had back there, what are you, president of Europe or something?" Jake pointed out and looked back at the mansion growing smaller the further they went.

"I come from a big family," was the only thing Hope came to answer before drinking the rest of the beer without a pause.

"Whoa! Calm down there, you don't want to pass out before the party begin," Lane said.

"Trust me, one beer won't make any difference," she answered.

About fifteen minutes later they arrived to the edge of the city, only two blocks away from the city mall. But instead of heading in its direction, Lane turned right into a small road which looked like no one had shared a thought of fixing it the last couple of decades. The lampposts were still hanging in there, though none of them were in function and green moss were clinging its surface.

Up ahead, a huge building rose. Its windows were all covered up with planks, there were no sign of a living person there. It caused shills to turn up on Hope's arms, what had she gotten herself into? Not that she was really scared, she could easily take down these two boys if they tried anything.

"You look surprised," Lane noted as he parked the car in front of the huge building. "I take it as Jessica hasn't told you about The Lair."

"The what?"

"The Lair, it's the central party place around here. No cops, no adults and it's creepy as hell," Jake explained.

"It's an abandoned mall, it has been like this ever since I could remember. Something about rats and mold, I think. Anyways, the ones who worked there were out of the place in hours, leaving everything else to its destiny," Lane shrugged. "No one wanted to buy the place because of its haunted reputation and the state wasn't interested in it so no one did anything to try and rebuild it."

"And the cops doesn't care at all?" Hope asked. She wasn't really convinced by their words, but she had to admit that it was kind of cool that the teenagers had a whole building to themselves.

"Nope," Lane answered popping the P. "Most of them believes in ghosts and stuff, they don't come anywhere near this place."

"And if they do, the homeless people in this block scares them off," Jake said. He got out of the car and walked to the back of it to get out the rest of the beer from the trunk.

"It used to be the biggest mall in this state, so don't go some place where people isn't around. Some places the floor may fall apart and it isn't safe everywhere," Lane warned her as they both got out of the car after Jake.

"Don't forget about the wolves!" Jake exclaimed.

"The wolves?"

"He's just kidding, there are rumors that there are werewolves in this city, but it's just fiction."

"Right." Hope faked a smile before turning back toward the mall. It really was huge and kind of scare in the little light coming from the sky. No wonder people chose this to be their party location, no one could hear their loud music and if they had to run then there were more than a hundred places to exit.

Jake showed the way toward an old, gray storage door where people had painted graffiti all over the door. _'Watch out of the zombies'_, _'A werewolf bite can kill you!'_ and '_Property of the Howling Wolves'_.

The first thing appearing as they bent down under the half-opened door, was a line of torches on the ground forming a path deep inside the building. You couldn't see the end of it and Hope didn't want to use her tribrid eyes, so she followed the boys in silence. When the light of the evening had disappeared from behind, Hope could hear music playing and people's voices from a couple of feet above them.

They had to be in an underground tunnel built by the first people who had found this place after it had been abandoned. Probably to make it easier for the people coming here to get inside easier. They arrived to a staircase which they climbed toward a blinking light and a muscular man behind a high desk at the end of the stairs.

"Who's this?" the man asked and gestured toward Hope.

"A new student," Lane answered. "She's with us, it's okay Derek."

The man nodded and stepped aside so they could get past him. The room appearing in front of them was huge, it was centered in the heart of the whole building. With at least three stores, with escalators in the middle of the enormous, round-formed room. There were blinking lights everywhere, which blinked in the same pace as the music.

At the second level, Hope spotted the DJ-booth, where a group of older people were hanging. They had also built a bardisk at the end of the room of an old ice-cream disk. There were chairs, tables and a huge dance floor with a blanket of moving people covering it.

"We have a rule in this place," Lane said as they had passed Derek. "You have to be in High School to get in, that's why we have some guards."

"And because some people tend to get themselves into trouble," Jake said with a crooked smile.

"What's up with the level things?" Hope asked and pointed upwards. All of the levels had their own sign, with the only simple words, level 1, level 2 and level 3.

"Let's get you a drink and I will tell you everything, okay?" Lane asked. He didn't wait for a response, instead he made his way over to the bar while Jake dragged Hope toward one of the tables in the right corner of the room.

"Jessica and Blair will find us here," he said more to himself than her when they sat down on the stools. "I bet they're dancing."

"How did you and Lane become friends?" Hope asked, she felt like if she had to pretend to be a normal teenager, then she at least could do her best to do so.

"Neighbors since kindergarten," Jake answered. "I come from a pretty large family, Lane's the only child, so I found myself being a brother to him."

"And he has been a pain in the ass ever since," Lane joked and sat down at the last chair around the table. He put down three glasses filled with beer on it before leaning into his elbows. "So, what do you want to know, Hope?"

"Everything, who's in charge in this place? Why is there different levels and how come only some people are allowed to go upstairs?"

"The people in charge is called The Frontrunners, they are the original founders of this place and they make a lot of money on it. Without this place they would be nothing, because it's said that every one of them quit school in an early age."

"How many are they?"

"About five men, they have their office on the third level. But no one knows where and you rarely catch a glance of them. They always hide out and have other people do their dirty work."

"And this level thing? What's the deal with them?"

"First level is the only one we all get to be at, if you're a nerd, an outsider, one of the popular zone or whatever – you can find yourself comfortable here. No one gets bullied because if a fight begin then you know you're banned for at least two months. Which basically means that your whole social life is over. The first level is divided into four sections, the bar section, dance section, get-together section where we're right now and the make-out section."

"The make-out section?" Hope frowned. She couldn't believe this, it was like the teenagers of this town had founded their own system of living, just like their own city. They had rules, rankings and they actually tried to keep it working with some mystical men in charge that no one actually knew if they existed.

"You would be surprised how popular that area is," Jake pointed out between his sips from the glass of beer.

"Anyways, the second level is only for people with status and the people who has business. The ones taking care of the music has their booth there and some older college students usually hang up there. Other than that, there are the drug dealers, some poker players and other business. Not many people from school is there, only the ones having minor trades or people with their parents in high status."

"As for the third floor, only people with really high status are situated, such as the very popular kids in school. The sportsgeeks in particular and the cheerleaders, if you go up there without permission you can buy your ticket out of town at once. The last kid that went up there without asking for their acceptance got shipped out of town in the back of a van. Or so I've heard."

"The rules has changed a lot ever since the Atherton kid got team captain for the basketball team," Jake filled in with a grimace. "The all-star guy with all the girls swarming around him like mosquitos."

"It's sounds like you're jealous," Hope laughed and gave him a light puff on the arm. He rolled his eyes and emptied the last of the beer.

"I'll go find Jessica and Blair, wait here." He disappeared into the crowd of dancing people. Hope took it as this Atherton kid wasn't a very popular topic around these people. But Hope wanted to know more, she wanted to know everything to be honest. This town turned out to become more interesting every second, first off they had a street filled with magic shops, the school was all centered with werewolf-themes and now this. An abandoned mall where teenagers ruled the place like they were forming their own community.

"What do you mean with the rules have changed?" Hope asked in curiosity.

Lane avoided eye contact for a while before answering. "Less people are allowed on the third level and not everyone in the sports team are allowed to be a part of it. He's ruling this place like it's his own little playhouse, luckily this is his senior year and then another boss will be chosen."

"So only people from High School can be the leader of this place?" Hope asked.

"Well, the leader of the social rules, yes. If there isn't an exception and suddenly a bunch of college students decides to take over," Lane said. He sounded more bitter the further they went with the conversation. So Hope chose not to continue the subject, instead she turned her attention toward her filled glass and watched over the area.

More people had arrived to The Lair and she couldn't even spot the bar anymore because of the teenagers blocking her view. The escalator upstairs now had a guard at the bottom with his arms crossed over his chest, probably in case someone was foolish enough to try and go to the upper levels.

Hope had already made up her mind, she would become one of the most popular people and get one of the spots on the third floor. Even if it meant that she would have to use her ability as a human instead of compelling half of the people in this room. Because of this stupid promise she had made, and she always kept her promises.

"One last question, how do you get yourself known by the third level people?"

"Become a great cheerleader by getting along with the bitch-gang of our school or become the girlfriend of one of the sportsgeeks," Lane answered. "Which is pretty much impossible for a newbie, sorry."

"No idea of trying, sorry." Blair, Jessica and Jake appeared from nowhere so sudden Hope almost jumped up in the air. She wasn't used to be around much people and spent most of her time alone or in her family's company. Giving her attention toward more than one thing wasn't anything she had been taught yet.

The short girl named Blair with dark brown hair and big, light blue eyes gave Hope a huge smile. Which she found weird, last time she had met Blair she had acted like Hope didn't exist. "But if you do want to try, here's your chance. The devils are heading this way."

A group of three girls, all dressed in short skirts and tops revealing their belly's. Every school had one gang, in New Orleans it had been only one girl with her group of followers. These girls seemed more like the type of people who had sticked together for too long and only used each other for the status. All of them with blonde hair and at least three layers of make-up covering their faces.

"Great job with the party, Martin," one of the girls said with a kind of voice you would know she was only making fun of Jessica and didn't actually mean it. "Did search for party-plans on google?"

The girls all started giggling in the one kind of way that a curtain kind of people could, the kind of laugh you knew where haunted with self-confidence and hatred. Hope hated that laugh, they belong to the people who thought they were better than everyone else. Hope wasn't like them, she knew what she was capable of and she didn't manipulate people like they did. They had nothing more than a fancy reputation and a high level of respect, Hope had so much more.

"She tried typing in www. bitchfaces .com, but only pictures of you appeared on the screen," Hope shot back. The look on the girl's face was ridiculous, for a moment Hope thought the girl would jump at her and start hitting her.

"Who's the newbie?" one of the other girls asked immediately.

"Hope Mikaelson," she answered without hesitation and got up from her seat. Better not to show herself weak from the beginning. "And you are?"

They seemed more offended for every second that passed by, probably because Hope wasn't showing them the respect they thought she would. Thousands of ideas of how to get them crying went past Hope's eyes, but all of them included getting in trouble and that was something she couldn't afford at the moment. Which gave her the wake-up-call she needed to remind herself not to get too far with this conversation. Keeping her nerves in chess wasn't really on her strongest side.

"I'm Sadie and these two are Christin and Lola," the girl in the middle said. "And you should learn to show some respect."

Hope laughed a joyless laugh. "I'll show you some … "

"She's just kidding, got too much to drink," Lane interrupted and stepped out in front of Hope.

"Yeah, nothing to get yourself hung up on," Jake continued. "Can I get you girls anything?"

"Shut it, Thompson," Christin said toward Jake.

"You should consider yourself lucky we haven't banned any of you from this place already," Lola said.

"But that's not quite possible, now is it?" Hope asked. "I thought Atherton was in charge and I don't recall him being together with a slut."

Lola's eyes widened in disgust and Hope felt the anger coming from the girls' bodies. They were furious with her, they probably wanted to slaughter her and eat her for dinner.

"Once again, too much to drink, we'll take her home now," Lane hurried to say and took a strong grip around Hope's arm to drag her away from the girls.

"You better lock her up in a cellar, that girl is infecting us all with her ugly ass face!" Sadie yelled after them.

If it hadn't been for Lane's strong grip and Jake running right after them, then Hope would have snapped each of the girls' necks without thinking about it twice. Breaking the promise didn't seem too important at the moment, she needed to teach those girl a lesson and that was soon.

Lane, Jake, Jessica and Blair made sure Hope got out of The Lair without struggling too much. She wanted to be alone, to be honest, to get a chance to calm herself down and tear something apart with the strength of her hands.

"Why would you do that?" Jessica spat once they were outside again. "You almost got us all banned from that place! You have no idea what those girls can do!"

"Who cares, they're a bunch of losers anyway," Hope answered, rage backing up her voice.

"Yes they are and everyone knows it! But they still have a lot of influence and they can make your life a living hell, so the next time you decide to open your mouth and give them a nice little lesson, you could warn us first so when can get out of there," Blair suggested.

Thinking tactics, Hope chose not to yell back, instead she lowered her head. "I just don't like people like her."

"None of us does," Jake said. "But we can't do anything about it."

"What if we were the ones in charge?" Hope said.

"We? Right, dream on girl. There's no way we'll get passed them in the rang," Jessica sighed.

"Not with that attitude," Hope pointed out.

"So, what's your plan?" Lane asked.

"No idea, yet. But I'll think of something. That's a promise."

They didn't seem as convinced as Hope, but she was curtain that they would come around when she came up with a plan to get the divas off their thrones. The only problem was that she had to do it as a human. Being a human sucked.

"I'll just walk to the city and take a cab, see you in school," she said and took a couple of steps backwards.

"You sure? I could give you a ride," Lane said but Hope only shook her head.

"I need some fresh air."

They said their goodbyes and walked opposite ways, Hope in deep thoughts while walking her way away from The Lair, it had been an usual night for her. She wasn't rather surprised by her behavior, but she didn't regret her choice of actions either.

She had just turned to walk the direction toward the Mikaelson Mansion when a black Lamborghini with dark windows drove in front of her and pulled to the side right beside her.

"Need a ride?" A guy with black, shoulder-long hair which was stuffed behind his ears and a pretty-boy smile upon his face, peeked out through the window he had opened. He looked like he was in his early twenties, with lean, pale-white skin and a non-muscular body. His dark eyes had a lean, hungry look which made him seem like one mysterious, curious kind of guy.

"I'm good, but thanks," Hope answered though she wanted to admit that she was really excited with his car. Who wouldn't want to ride a Lamborghini?

"Come on, it's almost past midnight. Where are you heading anyway?"

Hope stopped walking and sucked in a deep sigh, she didn't have anything to lose and she didn't actually feel like walking. If the guy tried something she could simply just kill him.

"The Mikaelson Mansion about three miles in that direction," Hope answered.

"I've heard about that, you just moved in, right? Come on, let me give you a ride, that's the least I can do," the guy pushed and smiled once more, causing a line of white teeth appear. Hope hadn't noticed his british accent before, her time with her family had made her see past it for recognition.

"Fine," Hope gave up and walked around the car to get into the passenger seat. It was way more comfortable in the leather seats than she had imagined. "Nice car."

"It's okay," he shrugged. "So, how come you left the party so early?"

"Problem with a drama queen. You where there?"

"Figured. No, but my cousin told me about it. Besides, I'm a bit too old to make an entrance at a high school party, don't you think?"

"You're probably right," Hope chuckled. He wasn't so bad after all, a pretty calm and mature kind of guy.

He drove in such speed that they were in front of the Mansion before Hope could blink. She definitely would make Klaus buy her a car like this. She could only imagine the people's glances at school if she showed up in a Lamborghini the first day of school. Everyone would talk about her and even the bitchgang wouldn't have anything to say.

"Thanks for the ride," she said as she got out of the car.

"No problem, have a nice night," the guy answered. He looked more mysterious in the dark and the second she had closed the door and he had driven off, she knew she had seen him before. It was the same guy she had seen at the wedding.

It was Jared.

* * *

><p><strong>Pleeese leave a review if you've read it! Thank you! :)<strong>


End file.
